fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Hibana
is a Third Generation and the Battalion Commander of the 5th Special Fire Brigade. Appearance Hibana is a tall woman with tanned skin, long pale-blonde hair, thin eyebrows and aqua blue eyes with pink, flower-shaped pupils.Chapter 9, page 1 Her brigade outfit consists of a personalised protective outer fur-tim jacket with a hood, no zipper, blue lines, which are a custom on a Fire Brigade's jacket, and a patch with the number "5" on it. Underneath the jacket, Hibana dons a v-shaped, sleeveless white pencil dress, which partially reveals her large bust. She also wears a belt with a gold buckle, with a whip and a holster attacked to it, black high heels, a golden necklace and light-coloured underwear.Chapter 12, page 8 Hibana's dress has a split on the side from the belt down, providing full-front view of one of her legs. In her youth, Hibana wore a habit, which consisted of a tunic, covered by a scapular, and a veil, black shoes and a necklace with a cross-like insignia. She also carries a iron fan around her while on duty. Personality Hibana takes her role as the Battalion Commander seriously and doesn't hesitate to remind lower-ranked members of their place. She is deceiving and has quite a twisted personality, as she seems to enjoy conducting experiments on Flame Humans, during which, even her own followers appear to be frightened of her. Chapter 13, page 15 Hibana is ambitious - she wishes to gather as much data on Flame Humans as she can and unravel their secrets. She also has a goddess-like complex, which she expresses towards males, manipulating people using her charm and beauty and making them do her bidding, being dominant of them and thinking of them as insignificant; going as far as using her own comrades as stepping-stones from her throne. Hibana considers herself to be a demon within the world that she lives.Chapter 14, page 16 Abilities Hibana is a Third Generation who has adapted to the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon and awakened the ability to manipulate and generate her own flames. She has shown the prowess to ignite the tip of her fingerChapter 17, page 9, though her Ignition Ability allows her to extend the ability onto her fan to create petal-shaped flames. She can use these flame petals to surround her enemies and leave them in a whirlwind of flames, inflicting harmful cuts upon them. By gazing at someone, Hibana is able to envelop a persons body in heat, resulting in them developing heat syncope, which can subdue them and cause dizziness.Chapter 17, page 15 Background In her youth as an orphan, Hibana resided at the The Holy Sol Temple, alongside her fellow sister Iris. Unlike the other orphaned sisters, Hibana was miserable and was less enthusiastic about the religion and the act of praying all day. Being the only Third Generation at the temple, the sisters were very intrigued with her ability to manifest fiery flowers. A day came when the Human Body Ignition Phenomenon struck the temple, incinerating every single sister at the temple, excluding herself and Iris. Hibana and Iris looked on as all the sisters were being incinerated, leading to her loosing faith and abandoning their cause, but also being thankful for being salvaged. As she looked down at her sisters being burned alive, Hibana felt powerful and grateful for being saved, changing her personality to that of being more dominant.Chapter 18, page 8-9 Eventually she began working for Haijima Heavy Industries, quickly earning a name for herself as she sold illegal information. Hibana later joined the 5th Special Fire Brigade, where she illegally experimented on Flame Humans and sold the data of her research, resulting in her becoming the brigade's Battalion Commander.Chapter 13, page 13-14 Plot Introduction arc Hibana spectates the Fire Officer Newcomer Tournament, where she supports her peers in the exam, until it is halted after an incident inside the building. Some time later, she interrupts the clash between Shinra Kusakabe and Setsuo Miyamoto in an attempt to stop the Fire Officer from dealing the finishing blow to the Flame Human. VS. 5th Special Fire Brigade arc Hibana orders her subordinates to take the Flame Human away as she gazes at Shinra, causing him to fall to his knees. She then orders the 3 Angels of the 5th to hold the Fire Officer down while she lectures him on how to be respectful towards superiors. Hibana orders Shinra to lick her shoe and refuses to listen when Shinra attempts to explain his actions. When the Fire Officer spots her underwear by accident, Hibana becomes startled and walks away. She later explains the 8th Special Fire Brigade that she wishes to research the Flame Human and deceitfully claims that she is willing to share the information amongst the Special Fire Brigades. A stand-off between the brigades is then catalyzed, but the two depart without any signs of struggle. After returning to the headquarters, Hibana begins viciously experimenting on Setsuo, tempting the man to reveal the secrets his body holds. When Iris arrives at the complex in order to speak with her, Hibana rips off her habit and claims to be a demon. She then suggests using Iris as a bait to lure out the 8th Special Fire Brigade, after which Hibana overhears a loud noise outside the headquarters. As she recollects her past with the sister of the 8th Special Fire Brigade, Hibana is interrupted by Shinra. The Battalion Commander attempts to use her gaze to succumb the Fire Officer, but fails, as Shinra stands up through sheer willpower. Hibana then takes out her fan and attacks the officer with Clematis. While Shinra is distracted, she surrounds and burns him with Cherry Blossoms, before trapping him in a whirlwind of them. While she continually insults him, Shinra fights through the pain and overcomes her techniques. Unable to subdue him, he launches himself at Hibana and punches her. Trivia * can be translated to "fire flower" in Japanese. *Hibana is likely based upon Princess Iron Fan, a fictional character from a Japanese novel that is said to be a beautiful-looking Demonic Lady that uses an iron fan in combat. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:5th Special Fire Brigade Category:Third Generation Category:Battalion Commanders Category:Antagonists